battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper (BBG)
The Sniper is a class in Battle Bears Gold featuring Astoria as a playable character. The Sniper class was added in version 1.1 along with the game being fully released worldwide. The main advantage of the Sniper is the ability for long range killing. Since all of the Sniper's primary weapons need a certain distance to lock on to a target, getting into close combat often results in it getting killed. The Sniper's melee weapons are weak, and in addition the Sniper class is also frail, so it is not recommended to charge at an opponent swinging your melee or stay too long near an opponent. The secondary weapons are used to disorient opponents, doing absolutely no damage, partially giving the Sniper a support role in most cases, but for skilled players the possibility of having close-range battles is an option, depending on the player's ability to perform no-scopes, ''a shot with a sniper rifle without locking on at your target at all. As a consequence of not being a front-end player, the Sniper class has quite a limited amount of health - a value of '''90' to be exact, making it the character with the second-lowest base health after the Huggable. This makes it rather vulnerable, and often forces the player to perform a retreat to find health packs and Imperial Basket Grandes. The Sniper combats well against the Heavy, Demo, and Chub Scout (due to headshots instanly killing them), but it is recommended to engage them at long range, due to the difficulty of no-scoping and the Sniper's low health. The Sniper currently costs 100 Gas. Agile and deadly, the Sniper's main weapon is range. You are at a severe disadvantage when enemies are close so plan your equipment and special accordingly! ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Equipment and statistics Battle Bears Gold Weapons The Sniper class does not have the greatest variety of weapons and alternatives compared to other Classes. With that aside, Astoria currently has 3 primary weapons, 3 secondary weapons and 4 melee weapons to choose between. In the following lists are full tables containing each weapon available. Click the weapon names to read more about them. Primary Weapons: Secondary Weapons: Melee Weapons: Battle Bears Royale Skins Despite not having many weapons available, Astoria does have a large variety of different skins available - 10 to be exact (although some are currently unavailable). However, compared to the Soldier or Heavy class, the Sniper doesn't have any filler skins which are just simple recolors or changes of hue and saturation. This means, that all Sniper skins are more unique and special, though they still have no real effect on the player itself. This following table contains basic information on all the skins that is, or has been, available for the Sniper. Click the skin name for more detailed description and information. Concept art Astoria front-1024x609.jpg|Sniper Skin concepts Astoria back-1024x609.jpg|Rear view of Sniper skin concepts Slumberbun.png|Slumberbun concept art Super scope.jpg|Super Scope concept Toucan.png|Toucan Future Content Revealed on the Battle Bears Blog, there are currently two more primary weapons planned for Astoria: *Art of War - Concept art is available, but release date has not been announced. Trivia *Originally, the Sniper had a level 10 lock. *Originally, the Sniper was 300,000 Joules, but this was changed to 100 Gas in version v1.4.1. *Through the Christmas update 2012, the Sniper was available for a special price of only 1 Joules along with its most expensive skin at the time, Call Off Duty. In-Game Quotes Category:Sniper Category:Battle Bears Category:Classes Category:Battle Bears Gold